


Un conjunto de piezas rotas

by frozenyogurt



Series: pólvora y lavanda [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: La única certeza que tiene en este preciso instante es que Yut-Lung vendrá a verlo. Por ahora, es suficiente.Ash no se imagina que aquella visita de Yut-Lung, se convertirá en una apresurada despedida.





	Un conjunto de piezas rotas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también podría titularse "las cosas que hago por amor", porque tengo la mejor beta del mundo y me gusta complacerla/consentirla, así que decidí hacer una pequeña serie para ella. 
> 
> Esta historia, como pone más abajo, se desprende directamente de ["El mismo idioma"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272427), donde se narra cómo se conocieron Ash y Yut-Lung, así que si esta historia te interesa y/o caíste aquí por casualidad, es recomendable que leas la anterior porque hay muchas referencias a esa historia. Es situado antes del canon de Banana Fish, así que no hay spoilers algunos, sólo me basé en algunas cosas que conocemos de Yut-Lung.

Lo único que resuena en la habitación es el sonido rítmico de la varilla de limpieza, restregándose lentamente en medio del cañón de la pistola. Ash suele limpiar sus armas con regularidad, pero esa tarde en particular, utiliza la rutina como una forma rápida para calmarse. Limpia el cañón minuciosamente, eliminando los residuos de las balas. Solamente hasta que queda satisfecho, toma entre las manos el frasco de lubricante, para aplicarlo con cuidado en el cañón. Mientras lo hace, piensa que tal vez Griffin estaría orgulloso si pudiera verlo ahora, dándole mantenimiento a sus armas sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Ash se ríe a solas, sabiendo que Griffin probablemente no aprobaría absolutamente nada de esta escena. Ni las armas a su alrededor, ni los rastros de pólvora, ni el olor a disolvente. Su hermano no podría estar orgulloso de lo que se ha convertido.

Cuando la puerta se abre, Ash ni siquiera se inmuta, pues reconoce los pasos de su mejor amigo. Shorter siempre tiene el mismo registro de pisadas, apresurado y ansioso, cuando está moviéndose en terreno desconocido. Aunque le esté dando la espalda, puede imaginarse a la perfección su ceño fruncido y, está casi seguro, su chaqueta vagamente desarreglada.

—¿O sea que por eso llevas ignorándome toda la tarde? ¿Por unas armas? —Shorter chasquea la lengua, aproximándose hacia él con paso firme. Ash sigue concentrado, colocando el cañón otra vez en su lugar, fingiendo que puede prolongar sus quehaceres por un par de segundos más. Pero cuando estira las piernas y deja el arma intacta sobre la mesa, sabe que no puede evitar la mirada de su mejor amigo por mucho más tiempo.

—Te dije que hablábamos mañana —insiste, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y alzando la barbilla. Sabe que ese gesto sería más que suficiente para que el resto de sus allegados recibiera claro el mensaje. Pero hace mucho tiempo que dejó de intimidar a Shorter, así que éste se inclina hacia la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre ella. Ash lo conoce suficiente para saber que seguirá insistiendo, así que cede, bajando los hombros en señal de rendición—. Yut-Lung viene a verme, así que quiero estar solo.

Shorter responde con un bufido, un sonido de onda corta que se arrastra hacia sus tímpanos, provocándole un espasmo. Ash se rasca la barbilla, intentando distraerse con lo que hay a su alrededor. Posa los ojos sobre la ventana, que tiene el marco roto y el vidrio lleno de hollín en una esquina.

La primera vez que llevó allí a Yut-Lung, una tarde a escondidas en que él se escapó de la vigilancia de la familia Lee, le preguntó si acaso no tenía dinero para limpiar la ventana. Ash lo recuerda con exactitud, los labios torcidos y los ojos vidriosos, mirando siempre hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de su mirada. Ya no recuerda con exactitud cuántas veces Yut-Lung ha visitado aquella habitación que parece estar cayéndose a pedazos, pero siguen sin ser suficientes porque cada vez que pone un pie allí, encuentra una cosa nueva de la qué quejarse. Ash sonríe, anticipándose con excitación a cuál será la próxima queja que salga de labios de Yut-Lung.

—Ya sé que no te importa mi opinión, pero no deberías seguir viéndote con él. Mucho menos a solas… —las palabras de Shorter son ásperas, cortan el aire de la habitación y Ash hunde los hombros, pues ya conoce ese discurso de memoria. Sabe que su amigo tiene buenas intenciones, pues es el mismo tono de advertencia que utiliza cada vez que intenta prevenirlo del peligro. Pero mientras Ash se pasa una mano por el pelo, espantando los mechones que le caen en la frente, piensa que ya no sabe cómo decirle que no tiene por qué preocuparse—. Su familia es peligrosa. Él es peligroso. En el momento en que los Lee y Dino dejen de ser aliados…

—Yut-Lung es su propia persona —Ash responde con un hilo de voz, odiándose a sí mismo por no sonar tan firme como quiere. Afirma ambos pies en el suelo, con la espalda recta contra el respaldar de la vieja silla, el único mobiliario aparte de la cama en esa habitación.

Se siente culpable cuando se encuentra con la mirada de Shorter, porque él también lo pensó en el pasado. Muchas veces. Sobre todo, cuando las visitas de los Lee coincidían, con una frecuencia escalofriante, con las ocasiones en que Dino lo invitaba a casa. Cada vez que Ash veía a Yut-Lung impecablemente vestido frente a él, se preguntaba si acaso Dino había contratado un espía lo bastante irresistible para que él mordiera el anzuelo sin remordimientos. Después, cuando aprendió a distinguir los distintos perfumes que usaba Yut-Lung, empezó a preguntarse si acaso Dino no le estaba haciendo un regalo. Si acaso Yut-Lung no era una manera de compensarle todas las marcas que tiene en la piel.

—Ash… —Shorter rodea la mesa, colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. El roce es suficiente para que Ash salga de su trance, espantando los recuerdos de meses atrás de su cabeza.

Al final, no es ni un espía ni un regalo. Yut-Lung es tan sólo la compañía que Ash se permite tener de vez en cuando. La persona con quien disfruta simplemente estar. La mayoría de las veces que Yut-Lung ha estado aquí, en esa inmunda y raída habitación, ni siquiera intercambian palabras. A veces, Ash tan sólo se duerme y, cuando despierta, aunque Yut-Lung ya no está, hay té caliente sobre la mesa.

—Sé lo que hago, Shorter.

Esta vez, sí que suena más firme, lo sabe no sólo por el ardor en la garganta sino también porque Shorter retrocede un par de pasos. Es como si sus palabras cobraran vida, advirtiéndole a su amigo que ya está todo bajo control. Ash fantasea con ello, que es lo bastante inteligente para mantener todo controlado. Que él no es un simple peón en el juego de Dino, de los Lee, del resto de amenazas a su alrededor. Que él no es un niño, sino quien controla el tablero.

—Eso espero, que sepas lo que haces —la respuesta de Shorter, cansada y condescendiente, le encoge el estómago. Cuando las pisadas de su amigo se alejan, Ash se lleva ambas manos al rostro, tallándose los ojos con insistencia. Escucha el sonido de la puerta y, de pronto, es como despertar a la realidad.

El tablero es muy amplio y hay demasiados jugadores para controlarlos a todos. La única certeza que tiene en este preciso instante es que Yut-Lung vendrá a verlo. Por ahora, es suficiente.

**

Cuando Yut-Lung cruza la puerta, todo parece normal. Quizás lo único que le llama la atención es que tiene la trenza a medio hacer, como si se la hubiera trenzado a las prisas en el auto en movimiento. Yut-Lung se mueve despacio, arrastrando los pies, con aquel qipao blanco, tan holgado que la primera vez que Ash se lo vio puesto le preguntó bromeando si acaso era su bata para dormir. En contraste, lleva al cuello una bufanda que a simple vista parece de una tela carísima, de esas que sólo utilizan grandes diseñadores de moda. Ash ha visto esa tela en decenas de vestidos en las fiestas interminables que hace Dino en su mansión.

La tela enrosca el cuello de Yut-Lung, es roja y contrasta con el negro de su pelo. También resalta la palidez de su piel, un tono más blanquecino de lo normal que, a medida que se acerca, a Ash le gusta cada vez menos. Ash alza las cejas, saludándolo y extendiéndole la mano para que se acerque a él. Yut-Lung no dice nada mientras se acerca, moviéndose lentamente, con el mismo sigilo que usa siempre, sin importar que estén solos.

Ash todavía no termina de conocer a Yut-Lung, pero ya tiene claro que éste nunca baja la guardia.

—¿Hacía mucho frío afuera? Todavía no estamos en invierno —Ash se ríe, inclinándose levemente hacia él, esperando obtener una reacción. Normalmente sólo hacen falta un par de frases para que los ojos de Yut-Lung se enciendan y lo mire con fastidio.

Pero esta tarde, el tiempo de reacción se prolonga más de lo normal. Yut-Lung parpadea y se lleva una mano hacia la bufanda, tocándola con insistencia, como si quisiera asegurarse que es a eso a lo que se refiere. Ash le mira los labios, resecos, tan descuidados con la trenza que le cuelga desordenada sobre el hombro izquierdo. Se balancea sobre los talones, removiéndose inquieto, olfateando el ambiente opresivo que rodea a Yut-Lung. Lo primero que piensa, lo más lógico, es que discutió con sus hermanos de nuevo. Ash se sabe de memoria las marcas en la espalda de Yut-Lung, en los brazos, en las piernas. No se sabe todas las historias, ni siquiera está seguro que aquellas que Yut-Lung le cuenta sean toda la verdad.

Otra cosa que sabe de Yut-Lung es que suele decir verdades a medias, que siempre hay una historia detrás de la historia.

—El carmín va bien con el blanco, ¿o es que no te gusta? —Yut-Lung juega con el extremo de la bufanda, humedeciéndose los labios, poniéndose de puntillas y entrando en su espacio personal. Los ojos le brillan cuando ambas miradas se encuentran, un brillo intenso con el que Ash se engaña, pensando que todo está en su lugar.

Carmín.

La palabra le acaricia los oídos, pues recuerda la primera vez que la escuchó. Yut-Lung llegó ataviado con un qipao que, según Ash, era rojo. Los dos estaban en medio de una fiesta, donde Yut-Lung era la única persona que olía bien, un aroma de frutas que acabó atrayéndolo a la biblioteca. Fue allí donde Ash se le ocurrió decir que ese qipao _rojo_ le quedaba muy bien. Yut-Lung se tomó unos dos minutos para corregirlo, diciéndole que ese era un tono carmín.

—Sí me gusta… —Ash aspira el aroma de la habitación, esperando encontrarse con el resquicio de alguno de los perfumes de Yut-Lung, esos aromas que conoce tan bien. Pero tan sólo olfatea los rastros de pólvora y lubricante, que se entremezclan hasta hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Ash se siente incómodo en su propia piel, fijándose de nuevo en los ojos vidriosos de Yut-Lung, dos centellas opacas que le advierten que allí hay más de lo que aparenta a simple vista.

El silencio a su alrededor es áspero y asfixiante. Sus impulsos le sobrepasan, tomando a Yut-Lung por la barbilla. Por experiencia, sabe que la peor manera de obtener algo de Yut-Lung es confrontándolo directamente. El problema es que tiene el presentimiento que, en esta ocasión, no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

La pregunta es directa, raspa el ambiente de la habitación y al menos, consigue que Yut-Lung se estremezca, bajando su mirada. No es la respuesta que necesita, pero Ash aguarda, esperando con toda la paciencia que todavía tiene en el cuerpo.

—Bésame.

—¿Qué…? —por un instante, cree que lo imagina. Pero Yut-Lung lo está mirando a los ojos y no hay ni un ápice de duda en su expresión. Ash separa los labios, pero es incapaz de articular palabra, pues la petición de Yut-Lung le embriaga los sentidos. Tiene la mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar en alguna resolución sarcástica para salir de este callejón sin salida. Los recuerdos divagan, recordando la única vez en que se atrevió a besar a Yut-Lung.

En esa ocasión, no sucedió de la misma manera, porque Ash tenía dos copas de vino encima y Yut-Lung llevaba puesto un perfume de lavanda. Ash lo tomó con fuerza de la cintura y le hundió la nariz en el pelo, aspirando aquel aroma que tanto lo trastornaba. Recuerda que en ese entonces quedó tan extasiado que le mordió los labios, besándolo con fuerza hasta quedarse sin aliento. Yut-Lung lo miró con ojos muy abiertos, respiración entrecortada y la trenza desarreglada.

Ash recuerda el cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, mientras se moría de ganas de decirle que, incluso así, lucía hermoso. Pero jamás pudo hacerlo, porque el aplauso de Dino los interrumpió. Ash soltó por instinto la cintura de Yut-Lung, aterrado de ver a tan sólo unos metros de él a la fuente de todas sus pesadillas. Lo único que dijo Dino en ese entonces, con voz vibrante, fue que no se detuvieran. Es más, recuerda bien que les pidió, por favor, que continuaran besándose. Está seguro que no ha visto palidecer tanto el rostro de Yut-Lung desde esa ocasión.

Al menos hasta ahora.

—Yut-Lung…

—Bésame —esta vez Yut-Lung habla con todo el cuerpo, pues le echa los brazos al cuello. Antes que pueda reaccionar, tiene los labios de Yut-Lung sobre los suyos.

El mundo se detiene, Ash se siente mareado, pero los labios de Yut-Lung saben a lavanda. Ash se traga todas las ansiedades con la bocanada de aire que toma, antes de presionar los labios de Yut-Lung otra vez. Los dedos de Yut-Lung se le deslizan alrededor del cuello, Ash se estremece y entonces lo toma de la cintura, aferrándose a él con fuerza. No tiene la más mínima idea de qué está sucediendo, pero en este momento es lo que menos importa. Acaricia el vientre de Yut-Lung, sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón en cada poro de su piel. Ash se ríe, extasiado, besándole los labios, las mejillas y el cuello, hundiéndose en el aroma a lavanda. Está tan concentrado en la piel de Yut-Lung, en el cosquilleo en su interior, que se queda pasmado cuando Yut-Lung se incorpora bruscamente, alejándose de él.

Ash se siente incompleto de pronto, como si le hubieran amputado alguna parte del cuerpo. Observa a Yut-Lung sostenerse el cuello con una mano y arreglarse la bufanda con la otra. Nota la expresión adolorida de su rostro, y en lo frágil que luce de pronto. Parece como si Yut-Lung fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro. Como sabe que no obtendrá respuestas concretas, Ash decide seguir sus instintos y se acerca a Yut-Lung, tirando con firmeza de la bufanda.

—¡Déjame! ¡No la toques! —aunque Yut-Lung pone resistencia, no es suficiente contra el tirón firme de Ash contra la tela, que cae al suelo en cuestión de instantes. Los moretones que tiene Yut-Lung alrededor del cuello, de diferentes tamaños y colores, contrastan con su piel blanquecina. El horror le brota desde lo más profundo de los pulmones, materializándose en una exclamación que resuena en las paredes.

Ash está seguro que pisa la bufanda cuando se acerca hacia Yut-Lung con paso apresurado, pero no le importa. 

**

—Mañana me voy a California.

Ash se siente culpable, porque se derrumba sobre la silla en cuanto escucha aquello. Le toma casi diez minutos sacarle una confesión a Yut-Lung. Diez minutos de súplica, gritos y malas palabras. Apoya los brazos sobre las rodillas y se cubre por un instante el rostro con ambas manos. Inspira hondo y cuenta hasta cinco, intentando inútilmente relajarse, ser una persona racional y no sacarle más explicaciones a Yut-Lung a sacudidas.

—¿Por qué California? —Ash hace un esfuerzo y se incorpora, reacomodándose en la silla, mirándolo a los ojos. Pero esta vez es Yut-Lung quien tiene la vista en el suelo. Está de pie frente a él, con los hombros encorvados y los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera abrazándose a sí mismo. En otro momento, Ash haría un esfuerzo y haría un intento por acercarse, pero no puede pensar con claridad, sigue necesitando respuestas concretas.

—Porque así lo decidió Wang-Lung.

Yut-Lung es como él, un conjunto desordenado de piezas rotas. Así que Ash tiene que ponerlas de nuevo en su lugar, para darle sentido a todas sus frases. Observa la postura desinflada de Yut-Lung, su cuello magullado y el peso de sus palabras. El silencio, poco a poco, le da la respuesta que tanto ansía. Yut-Lung no se va a California porque lo desee, sino cumpliendo la voluntad de su familia. Probablemente, las marcas en su cuello son la prueba que Yut-Lung quiere quedarse aquí tanto como Ash no desea verlo partir.

Aprieta los labios cuando sabe lo que eso significa. Siente cómo la ira le corre por las venas, recordándole que tiene buena puntería y que sólo necesita dos balas para acabar con los problemas de Yut-Lung. Dos. Una para cada hermano.

—¿Lo decidió Wang-Lung o te ahorcó hasta que aceptaste? —no quiere que la pregunta suene de esa forma, como si fuera culpa de Yut-Lung. Se siente miserable cuando éste se estremece, removiéndose en su sitio y apretando con más fuerza sus labios. Ash observa cómo Yut-Lung se lleva una mano temblorosa al cuello, en un intento inútil por cubrir las marcas que tiene en la piel.

Ash quiere disculparse, pero no sabe cómo hacerlo. Tiene ganas de decirle que no es su culpa, que él sabe cómo se siente. La mitad de las decisiones que ha tomado Ash durante toda su vida, han sido desesperadas, la única respuesta de un animal acorralado.

—Hua-Lung también estuvo de acuerdo, estaban muy enfadados porque me negué la primera vez. Usualmente me resulta más fácil cuando no están de acuerdo, pero esta vez no tuve suerte… —Yut-Lung habla en suspiros, luce cansado, como una torre erosionada por el paso del tiempo. Parece que en cualquier momento acabará por desmoronarse y Ash no hace más que alimentar todas sus culpas, porque lee entre líneas y continúa poniendo piezas en su lugar—. No sé cuándo…

—¿Esto es mi culpa? —se siente culpable una vez más, porque no es así como la pregunta suena en su cabeza. Pero la desesperación es mala consejera y las palabras le brotan solas de la garganta—. Yut-Lung, ¿esto es mi culpa? ¿Es porque somos amigos?

Yut-Lung responde con un gesto, un movimiento rápido y fantasmal que Ash no acaba de entender si es un asentimiento o una negación. Se pregunta seriamente qué pasaría si pudiera pillar a los hermanos de Yut-Lung desprevenidos. Si pudiera llegar a ellos por sorpresa, está seguro que estarían muertos antes de que pudieran defenderse. El problema es que las únicas situaciones en donde bajarían la guardia sería un territorio neutro, como en la mansión Goldzine. Y si Ash matara a los Lee en casa de Dino, él también sería hombre muerto.

—Mis hermanos no necesitan excusas para tomar decisiones por mí. No es tu culpa…

—¿Por cuánto tiempo te vas a California?

—No lo sé… —Yut-Lung no termina la frase, pero tampoco es necesario, pues es obvio que se quedará allí hasta que a alguno de sus hermanos se le antoje. La rabia vuelve a corroer sus venas y ya Ash no quiere saber más nada de California, de los hermanos Lee o de las posibilidades que hay de volverse a ver. Cuando se pone de pie, sólo tiene en mente una cosa.

Esta vez, es él quien besa a Yut-Lung, tan sumido en la desesperación que no mide su fuerza. Escucha un quejido, pero Yut-Lung no se aleja de él, sino todo lo contrario, pues Ash siente las manos aferradas a su espalda con fuerza. Los dedos de Yut-Lung se hunden en su piel, mientras Ash cierra los ojos, concentrándose por un instante en el calor de su cercanía. Ash se aferra tanto a Yut-Lung, que cuando lo toma de la cintura, lo alza unos cuantos centímetros, hasta sentarlo sobre la mesa.

La madera se estremece con el peso de Yut-Lung, pero Ash tiene la certeza infantil que la mesa resistirá. Yut-Lung gime, Ash no sabe si de incomodidad, placer, o un poco de ambas. Cuando Ash le besa la frente y las mejillas, Yut-Lung tira con fuerza de su camisa, hasta dejarlo con el torso desnudo. Ash se ríe al pensar que la bufanda tan cara de Yut-Lung reposa en el mismo suelo sucio que aquella camisa que tiene algunos bordes descosidos.

Ash desliza las manos entre las piernas de Yut-Lung, subiéndole la tela del qipao hasta los muslos. Se siente empoderado cuando le toca la entrepierna con la punta de los dedos, temblorosos, abriéndose paso entre la piel. Ash duda por un instante, deteniéndose a pensar que el cuerpo de Yut-Lung también es como el suyo. Un lienzo en blanco en que los demás, gente con más poder, han derramado pintura una y otra vez.

—Ash, no lo pienses tanto… —la voz de Yut-Lung le llega como una ensoñación. Se estremece cuando siente las manos de Yut-Lung, pálidas y frías, atrapar una de las suyas. En ese preciso momento, Ash quiere decirle demasiadas cosas. Que si se van en este instante, solamente con lo que llevan puesto, quizás no noten su ausencia hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Ash no necesita nada más que una pistola y su propia astucia para sobrevivir. Luego recuerda que es una fantasía infantil, pues ni él, ni tampoco Yut-Lung son del tipo de personas que huyen.

—Yut-Lung…

—No voy a romperme, Ash —susurra, inclinándose hacia él y frotándole la mejilla. Ash ahoga un gemido y cierra los ojos, pues entiende lo que Yut-Lung quiere decir.

No se puede romper lo que ya está roto. 

**

Ash escucha la respiración pausada de Yut-Lung, quien sigue recostado sobre la mesa. Tiene ganas de hacer algún chiste malintencionado sobre cómo la madera, a pesar de vieja, resistió el peso de Yut-Lung, pero Ash ya no tiene aliento. Mientras se arrodilla para buscar su camisa, extiende una mano para tomar también la bufanda. Se echa la camisa sobre el hombro, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la bufanda lo mejor que puede, queriendo espantarle el polvo que tiene encima.

Yut-Lung se incorpora y se sienta de nuevo sobre la mesa, estremeciéndola en el proceso. Ash le observa las piernas, blanquecinas y perfectas, como porcelana. Carraspea y da un par de pasos torpes hacia Yut-Lung, extendiéndole la bufanda. Cuando él la toma entre las manos, nota que tiene otra vez aquella expresión contrariada en el rostro. Ash tiene ganas de besarlo otra vez, morderle la piel hasta borrarle aquella expresión preocupada. Quiere tatuarse en la memoria el gemido de Yut-Lung y sus ojos brillantes cuando Ash lo ayudó a recostarse sobre la mesa, minutos antes.

Yut-Lung dobla la bufanda con suavidad, hace un moño extravagante y demasiado fino, algo que sólo sus manos podrían hacer. Cuando reposa la bufanda sobre su regazo, Ash se atreve a acercarse todavía más. Lo toma de nuevo por la barbilla, encontrando ambas miradas. Tiene decenas de frases atoradas en la garganta, pero es incapaz de decir nada. Hay algo en la mirada de Yut-Lung que se lo impide, es como si estuviera mirándose reflejado en un espejo roto y opaco.

Ash se siente sobrepasado por las circunstancias y se odia un poco a sí mismo, por ser incapaz de encontrar una solución. Quizás por eso, se inclina despacio hacia Yut-Lung, tomándolo despacio por la cintura y abrazándolo en silencio. Yut-Lung tiembla entre sus brazos, pero no se mueve, por lo que Ash hunde la nariz en su cuello. El mismo cuello que está marcado por los hermanos Lee, el recordatorio viviente que ambos están atrapados en un callejón sin salida.

—No puedo quedarme más tiempo… —dice Yut-Lung, colocando ambas manos sobre el pecho de Ash. Él se estremece, sintiendo el tacto frío de los dedos de Yut-Lung sobre la piel desnuda. Pero el frío no le importa, sino el arrastre de aquella frase tan demoledora—. Le pagué al chofer para que me dejara en paz un rato, pero debe estar esperándome.

Aunque Yut-Lung lo dice con voz neutra, como si estuviera hablando del clima, eso sólo consigue que Ash se enfade todavía más. Desde que lo conoce, es consciente que Yut-Lung vive encerrado en una jaula de oro, asfixiado por el peso de su propio apellido. Vuelve a sentirse impotente, completamente inútil ante una situación que lo supera. Tiene ganas de decirle que asaltará el carro que lo llevará al aeropuerto, que disparará a las llantas y lo sacará de allí antes que pueda montarse al avión. Que, incluso si aterriza en California, él averiguará su dirección. Tiene contactos en el Barrio Chino, no es ridículo e impensable.

Pero Ash conoce todas las implicaciones de dar falsas esperanzas, así que no quiere hacerle eso a Yut-Lung. Baja los hombros, sintiéndose derrotado, aferrándose a la mano de Yut-Lung y acercándosela a los labios. Se frota los nudillos de Yut-Lung contra la nariz, sintiendo un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Cuando le besa la mano no pretende ser una despedida, pero parece que Yut-Lung sí lo cree así, porque lo empuja con suavidad, para poder bajarse de la mesa.

Yut-Lung también se sacude el polvo y la suciedad del qipao lo mejor que puede, dándose palmadas y golpecitos contra la tela, una y otra vez. Mientras lo observa, Ash siente vergüenza por haberlo besado y acariciado sobre una maldita mesa vieja. Pero, cuando mira hacia la cama donde duerme, que ni siquiera tiene las sábanas en su lugar, se da cuenta que tampoco tenía mucho más que ofrecer. Ash de nuevo siente rabia, consciente que ambos están parados sobre un campo de podredumbre sobre el que no tienen control alguno. Sólo tiene dieciséis años, ya sabe muy bien que los monstruos que dan más miedo no están en su armario.

La mano de Yut-Lung tiembla cuando Ash tira de ella con firmeza, para darle un beso en el dorso. Ash no sabe qué decir, así que besa el dorso de nuevo. Y otra vez. Sólo se detiene porque Yut-Lung se zafa finalmente de su agarre, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—De verdad tengo que irme.

Ash se pasa una mano por el rostro, espantando sus miedos lo mejor que puede. Antes que se le ocurra qué decir, nota que Yut-Lung extiende una mano hacia él. Parpadea cuando nota que se trata de un broche y que Yut-Lung ahora tiene la trenza desecha. Es una flor hecha con perlas, Ash puede darse cuenta que es una pieza fina y delicada, como los dedos de Yut-Lung. Cuando sostiene el broche en la palma de su mano, Ash es más consciente que nunca que esto es una despedida. Todo el cuerpo le tiembla, se estremece pensando que no es lo bastante fuerte, ni lo bastante listo. Toda la astucia de la que siempre presume, en este momento no le sirve para nada.

—Yut-Lung…

—Si te dejas crecer el pelo tal vez te sirva —Yut-Lung sonríe a medias, diciendo un mal chiste con voz quebrada. Eso tan sólo consigue Ash se sienta todavía más miserable, pero hace un esfuerzo y contiene la respiración, manteniendo la poca entereza que le queda.

Ash le muestra el broche de nuevo, alzándolo hacia Yut-Lung, para después guardarlo en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. La mirada de Yut-Lung, profunda y sin parpadear una sola vez, le eriza la piel.

—Lo conservaré hasta cuando te vuelva a ver —Ash no tiene idea de dónde saca fuerzas para sonreír, pero le regala a Yut-Lung aquel gesto espontáneo y genuino que cada vez puede permitirse menos. Espera que eso sea suficiente para que él sepa que está hablando en serio.

Yut-Lung no le responde, tan sólo echa su pelo hacia atrás, peinándolo con sus dedos. Su porte sigue siendo el de un príncipe, un emperador del que podrían escribir decenas de cuentos. Tiene ganas de decirle que, a pesar de todo, luce maravilloso, pero las palabras le traicionan.

—Será mejor… será mejor que me vaya —cuando escucha aquello, Yut-Lung hace ademán de acercarse hacia él, pero parece arrepentirse a último minuto. Se arregla de nuevo el pelo, enrollándolo hasta acomodarlo todo sobre uno de sus hombros. Yut-Lung lo mira por última vez, para después retroceder un par de pasos, acercándose hacia la puerta.

Ash observa su silueta, alejándose irremediablemente de él. Aprieta los labios y apresura el paso, impulsándose hacia Yut-Lung, tomándolo de la mano y deteniendo su camino hacia la puerta. Cuando por fin tiene su atención otra vez, aunque siente la boca seca, Ash tiene muy claro qué quiere decir.

—Nos vemos, Yut-Lung.

Con la mano libre, lo toma por la barbilla. Esta vez no está sonriendo, pues está demasiado concentrado mirando a Yut-Lung a los ojos. Ash recuerda la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando tuvo el atrevimiento de confundirlo con una niña que se había colado en casa de Dino por error. En ese momento, también se despidió de él con la misma frase. Sin embargo, ahora no sólo es una frase de cortesía, sino la promesa implícita de volverse a ver.

No está seguro si sus palabras consiguen transmitirle a Yut-Lung la misma certeza que corre por sus venas. Pero se consuela con el suave tacto de Yut-Lung, quien le roza la mejilla con las puntas de sus dedos. A Yut-Lung no el brillan los ojos como antes, cuando Ash le besaba el cuello, pero al menos le está sonriendo.

—Nos vemos, Ash.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final cumplí mis amenazas con lo del final abierto para convertirlo en serio, y sólo diré que no es una coincidencia que este también tenga un final abierto. Como siempre, gracias por leer, todo comentario o kudo es bienvenido. Si quieren seguir chillando conmigo por Banana Fish (hay que formar un grupo de apoyo) estoy disponible en @mysteryspot


End file.
